


'Twas The Night Before Christmouse

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Macro/Micro, Raywood, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas eve and Ray the mouse is hunting for food in a house. But what will happen when the owner finds him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Twas The Night Before Christmouse

**Author's Note:**

> A poem I wrote for my lovely lil Danny for Christmas! Hope you enjoy!

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house,  
Only one creature was stirring: a little brown mouse.  
He dug through the cupboards and cabinets with care  
In the hope that some morsel may be laying there.

The master of the house was laid in his bed,  
Unable to pull any sort of sleep into his head.  
He rose from betwixt his sheets made of silk,  
Thinking he would be lulled by a cold glass of milk.

The mouse was delighted, he felt he was lucky  
As he had found his way into the jar for a cookie.   
But the cupboard then opened, the jar moved with a clatter!  
He peeped out from the cookies to see what was the matter. 

He squeaked as a finger brushed past his head,  
He saw a hand take a cookie which filled him with dread.  
Ryan saw the mouse, eyes widened at the sight,  
He didn't expect a guest on this cold Christmas night.

"You must be hungry if you're stealing my sweets."  
Said the man, taking the rodent out from his treats.  
He placed the brown mouse down by the sink,  
And began to make him something hot to drink.

Oh, how the mouse trembled, he trembled with fright.  
He did not expect to be captured that cold Christmas night.   
But from his terrified fretting he soon awoke  
When the man tenderly gave his back a soft stroke. 

"Don't fear me, little mouse." He said with a wink  
"Here, take this food and something to drink!  
"Sit by the fire, get warm, be merry!"  
He grinned, giving the mouse some milk, cake and berries. 

"How can I repay you?" Said the mouse, now so calm.   
"All humans ever do is cause me pain and harm.   
But you, sir, to me, have been nothing but kind."  
He laid down in his palm but the man did not mind. 

"You don't need to do anything." The man said with a chuckle  
He yawned tiredly and rubbed his eye with a knuckle  
"Without food, though, you'll only get thinner.  
To repay me, you can join me tomorrow for Christmas dinner!"

The brown mouse was speechless but chortled with glee   
And, now warm, curled up to sleep by the tree.  
The man smiled warmly and went up to his bed,  
Dreams of the brown mouse drifting through his head.

'Twas the night before Christmas when in that silent house  
Was a happy man and his friend, the brown mouse.  
Both dreaming of tomorrow, but come what may,  
There would be happiness and friendship on that Christmas Day


End file.
